


Spooky

by writing_everyday



Series: Klainetober 2020 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klainetober, Klainetober Halloween Fic Extragavanza, M/M, halloween party, matching costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: (Prompt from grlnxtdr30 on tumblr)Blaine and Kurt spend Halloween in Hollywood
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Cooper Anderson, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klainetober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950430
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza





	Spooky

All Hallow’s Eve was a Friday this year and Cooper’s friend was hosting a costume party. Before the boys had arrived, Cooper asked for their sizes and brought 3 skeleton costumes. Their first stop after lunch wasn’t to Cooper’s apartment to drop off their bags and relax after a flight, it was to a costume store. 

“You have to decide what kind of _spooky scary skeleton_ you want to be!” Cooper had told them. 

“And you’re going as…” Blaine had prompted. 

“I’m a skeleton cowboy. Got the boots and hat and everything.” 

“A hostler and a fake gun too?” Kurt had questioned. 

“You know it!” 

Now, they were in the guest room putting the final touches on their costumes. Blaine had decided on a skeleton professor. He was even calling himself Dr. Bones for the night. 

“Tell me a skeleton costume party isn’t weird, Kurt?” 

“It’s weird,” his boyfriend replied fixing his hair, “but I don’t think it’s strange by Hollywood standards.”

Kurt was spiking hair to really get that mad scientist vibe. With some convincing Kurt decided on Dr. Marrow as his name for the night. They were a matching pair of doctor skeleton in their respective fields. 

Blaine was wearing what he normally did polo and a bowtie but he was carrying a copy of Grimm Fairytales around because Dr. Bones was a literature professor. On the other hand, Kurt was dressed very differently from his normal look. A white lab coat, which he left open to reveal his rib cage, Kurt placed colored pens in the pocket and a little plastic spider dangling from a string. He put a fake eyeball in his lower coat pocket and a pair of latex gloves. His main prop was a beaker, Kurt planned to drink out of it. 

Cooper entered the bedroom dressed in his cowboy hat, boots, and holster with his fake gun. 

“Ready partners?” 

Blaine rolled his eyes. “We just need coats.” 

“It’s not even cold out,” Cooper complained but grabbed his jacket anyway. 

“Would you rather get sick?” Kurt asked. 

“Nooo,” Cooper replied, like a child who had been scolded. 

They took a cab because no one really wanted to be a designated driver and Cooper’s friend offer to let them crash at his place if they wanted. 

When they arrived, their host introduced himself as Count Damien but “call me Damien.” They observed everyone else’s costumes and noticed they were the only 3 skeletons. 

“Cooper,” Blaine started to say. 

“Okay, fine, I’ll come clean...I just wanted us to match.” 

Both boys rolled their eyes.


End file.
